onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 900
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "The Greatest Day - O-Tama’s First Oshiruko" is the 900th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Long Summary Luffy, Zoro, Tsuru, Komachiyo, and Kiku, settle into the tea house in the destitute Okobore Town to treat Tama's illness. As the child lies in bed, Kiku hands Luffy a crucible of strong medicine. The medicine is very bitter, and Tama puts up some resistance in taking it, but Luffy forces it upon her. Some time later, Kiku approaches Zoro, who now waits just outside. She offers to nurse Zoro's injuries from his earlier battle. He asserts to the woman that his wounds will heal on their own, but Kiku does not back down, and so Zoro silently complies. Meanwhile, inside the house, Tama wakes from her unconsciousness. Tama evaluates how she is feeling, and affirms everyone that her good health has returned at last. Luffy and the others rejoice, surprised at how quickly the medicine took effect. Despite Tsuru's warning to never again drink from the polluted river, Tama's unbearable hunger seizes her once more, and she begins dashing off to get a drink. Tsuru stops Tama in her tracks, scolding her a second time. Zoro thanks Kiku as she finishes bandaging him up, and she reflects her gratitude to Zoro for driving off Urashima. Back inside the tea house, Tsuru serves Tama a bowl of sweet red-bean soup, but Tama refuses to accept it, for she is unable to pay for the food, let alone the medical treatment. Tsuru claims that payment is out of the question, but Tama still protests out consideration for Tsuru and Kiku's well being, as food is scarce in Okobore. After politely and repeatedly urging Tama to eat, Tsuru looses her temper and frightens Tama into accepting the meal, threatening to toss the soup into the dusty street otherwise. Outside, Luffy and Zoro sit beside Tama as the girl reluctantly gazes into the bowl of soup. Luffy reminds Tama that it is after all, her birthday, and encourages her to dig in. The two pirates, along with Tsuru, watch Tama take her first sip. As tears drip into the bowl, and a giddy smile spreads across her face, Tama is elated, pronouncing how delicious the food is, and that this day has has been the greatest of her life. Tsuru is driven to tears herself, but Luffy mulls over Hitetsu's words about how impoverished Tama has been all this time. Luffy remarks how similar the dango in Tama's soup is to her Devil Fruit ability, but Tama responds that the dango made from her power cannot actually fill a person's stomach. Tama then falls asleep, while Luffy grows furious towards Kaido and the Beasts Pirates for desecrating Kuri's land and its people. Zoro stops Luffy from nearly blowing his cover to Tsuru, but she sees through both of their disguises, deducing that they are both foreigners. However, she vows not to tell anyone, and begins to explain the history behind the town. A vineyard once known as Paradise Farm was created by the ruling Kozuki Family to feed the village, but when the Beast Pirates and Shogun Orochi usurped the throne, the farm became off limits, and Okobore has become dependent on the little rations permitted to them by Bakura Town, the city of officials. Unbeknownst to the group, their conversation is being spied on by an enemy. As Tsuru continues to expound, and powerful arrow is fired at her head from some distance, which is skillfully blocked by Zoro's blade. With Tsuru startled speechless, the arrow somehow remains airbone, still pressing against the face of his sword, before Zoro finally deflects it, much to the assailant's shock. The enemy reveals himself, flying high on a pair of bat wings, and discloses his bat SMILE abilities. Zoro and Luffy challenge Batman, as he declares to them his duty of silencing any rebellious spirit among Orochi's subjects, and lauches an storm of arrows their way. Zoro swiftly parries all the incoming attacks with his sword, however Batman exhibits his ability to freely control the flight pattern of his arrows, enacting the duo to use their Busoshoku Haki to defend themselves. Zoro puts an end to the onslaught with an explosive sword technique. Baffled, the bat-human questions if Zoro could be the one-eyed Ronin outlaw. Engaged in battle, Luffy and Zoro have left the sleeping Tama unattended, and without warning, she is snatched up suddenly by a second foe. As the quick-footed Gazelleman sprints off with his prize, Luffy and the others are too late to stop him, with Tama awaking in horror, and crying out for Luffy to save her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Tama drinking Tsuru's remedy is shown. Right after Tama wakes up, Kiku and Tsuru ask about her stomach condition. **As Luffy is about to say his name to Tsuru, Zoro warns Luffy not to give his real name. **A scene of Batman listening in on Tsuru's conversation and preparing to fire an arrow. **Luffy also dodging and deflecting Batman's arrows. *The following are extended: **Tama trying to decline Tsuru's soup. **Zoro deflecting Batman's arrows. *When Tama is running to find some river water, Tsuru manages to get in front of her. In the manga, she only told Tama to stop. *A silhouette of Orochi is shown much earlier than in the manga. *The anime shows that Batman can control his arrows via sound waves. Site Navigation